Queen of Heart and King of Diamonds
by twlight-princess
Summary: Bella past comes back in a big way. The monarch is starting to fall little by little not only that but Bella's secret could cost her her life...Will Edward and Bella ever get there happy ending? Or willl Edward remain a asshole? Sequel to King Edward VIII
1. Reunited

They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide

That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two

A king ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,

I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two

Lancelot had guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick  
Romeo had juliet  
And liz, well, she has her dick

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away

Just like frankie avalon  
Had his favorite mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear

Tell me!

That you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes twoooooooo ohhhhooohhhhhhhhh

**I'm back!!!!! Okay I want to take the time to thank everyone who has ever reviewedKing Edward VIII I am so proud that people want me to write a sequel. After a little vacation I'm coming back to write the sequel. Thank you to everyone who has voted on a name for this sequel...In the end the most of the voters have decided on Queen of Heart and King of Diamonds so thank you to is why introduction chapter so it is pretty short don't kill me it gets better I promise. Oh I forgot I do not own the twilight Character's Stephanie Meyer does I do not own some of the plot as well...........

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

" Your Majesty" I heard a faint whisper. I turned over and smile softly at Angela.

" Yes Angela?" I asked.

" The King wishes to speak with you" She announced.

" May I ask why?"

Angela helped me out of bed " I have no idea your majesty he just wants to see you". After Angela brushed my hair and helped put me into a simple blue gown with lace trimming I walked slowly towards Edward's bedroom chamber.

" Where are the children" I asked abruptly.

Angela smiled delicately " They are in piano lesson". Taking a deep breath I walked into the room nervous to be back in this room. There were far to many memories. Edward was at his desk writing something when I cleared my throat. He looked up at me with his bright green eyes shining in the morning light. I'd forgotten how charming he was.

" You asked for me" I spoke.

" Yes please sit" Edward pointed to a black sofa near his desk. I sat down gracefully and looked around the room not much had changed except for the portrait of our children.

" It's wonderful to have you back in the castle Bella. I hope our mistakes of the past will not disrupt out future" He stated.

" What exactly does that mean? Just because I came back does not me I am okay" I said.

Edward put down his pen and looked at me " Bella I realize that things are quite different now. But I think I have changed".

" You think?" I laughed.

Edward pinched the bride of his nose " Bella please stop being so stubborn. I need you right now".

I looked at him " What's going on?".

Edward shook his head " Victoria Anne Wilson has been gaining followers and is trying desperately to corrupt the monarch".

" Do..You..Know her?...Victoria I mean" I stumbled on my words. He could not find out about my history with Victoria. This would just drive another stake in my marriage not only that but Edward may find a real reason to behead me.

Edward stared at me in curiosity " No I don't know her. Do you?".

I shook my head " No I've never meat her in my life".

Edward said nothing all he did was look at me with a blank face as if he were seeing into my soul. Finally after several minutes he spoke " That is why I need you right now Bella. This is a very stressful time and I need you love".

My heart melted he needed me. " Edward I won't go anywhere things will be find".

He beckoned me over and I curled into his embrace laying my head on his shoulder. Things were not okay between u s far from it but for now we need each other. Our marriage problems could wait.

* * *

**There you go Edward and Bella are putting aside there differences for now......I want to say that I got a lot of slack for making King Edward VIII not historical enough but I want to clear this up.....THIS IS NOT A TUDORS STORY IT'S TWILIGHT!!!!!! NOT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE EXACT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE PLEASE DON'T READ IT. ALSO THERE WILL BE MISTAKES I'M 14,I'M NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER MAYBE SOMEDAY BUT NOT RIGHT NOW.....anyway sorry about that please review and enjoy:)**


	2. Echo

_Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)_

I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind

_Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find._

Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)

So I close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

**Bella P.O.V**

After leaving Edward's bed chamber I quickly ran to Aro's room. He answered on the first knock.

" Bella?" He said slightly startled.

" I'm sorry Aro but you are the only one I trust to tell" I whispered as he let me into his room.

Aro smiled softly " What id wrong?".

" Have you heard about a women named Victoria?" I questioned.

Aro raised an eyebrow " Yes she is trying to take down the monarchy".

I shook my head " Do you know why?".

Aro sighed " Isabella why the questions?".

I turned towards the window " I told Edward that I was a virgin when we married. But that wasn't true. When I was about fifteen I met James Howard he was at the time betrothed to Victoria. He ended up falling in love with me. But then I fell in love with Edward and James became very upset and ended up being killed by Edward and his brother Emmett.

" Why have I not heard about this before?" Aro asked.

I gazed out the window " No one is supposed to know what really happened to James. People may start turning on Edward. Besides Edward does not know the whole story on James and I".

" Does Edward know that Victoria wants revenge?" Aro asked.

I frowned. Did I tell Aro about Victoria wanting revenge. He probably figured it out on his own. But he had been acting different lately. I hardly ever saw him. " No he does not".

" You should tell him these things" Aro pointed out.

" I can't" I cried " This will give more reason to not keep me". I wiped away all the tears and then walked over to the door " I will go now. Thank you for listening".

Aro smiled at me. For a few minutes all he did was stare at me. I was used to male attention but this was just to weird for me. I didn't want to stay there anymore. I raced out the door in need of air.

I felt someone following but tried desperately to ignore it.

" Is someone there?" I asked. But no one answered I continued to walk through the garden. Until someone grabbed me from behind. My world suddenly faded to black.

**Victoria P.O.V**

I stood by the fireplace and gazed at my family pictures. There were a few of James and I.

" Victoria" A familiar male voice alerted me. I didn't bother to turn around.

" What is it?" I asked.

" She is becoming suspicious I fear" The voice answered.

I growled " Well then fix it".

He sighed " Isabella is not stupid. You should give her more credit".

I laughed " Are you going soft?".

" Listen all I want is the throne and a place in her heart" He said.

" How could you fall in love with her? She has ruined people's life" I said disgusted.

" I don't know deep down Bella is a very caring person. I want to be the one she loves not Edward" He hissed.

I turned around and walked up to him " Aro my love Bella is nothing buy a child" I placed his hand on my breast " But I could offer you so much".

Aro moved " No I have been under Edward for too long. It's my turn. He never deserved the title or Isabella. But I can change that".

I smiled " What happens if Bella does not return those feelings?"

Aro's face turned dark " She will. Even if that means death to the ones she loves". I smiled in satisfaction. This would be fun. Very fun. Isabella Swan will regret everything she has done to James and I.

* * *

**Here you go!!!! Next chapter..Don't froget to review xoxoxo**


	3. Betrayed

**I couldn't help myself!!!! But there is something importent I must discuss with those of you who are loyal readers of my stories King Edward VIII and now Queen of heart and King of Diamonds. It has come to my attention that some of you feel that King Edward was a stolen idea which is completly untrue. These stories were not stolen and it really pisses me off when people tell me that I have stolen ideas from another writer. I love writer, language arts is my best subject in school and I would not take ideas from a fellow writer because unlike some people I do have respect. So I'm taking a break from this site to cool off enjoy this chapter my loyal readers. Have a merry Christmas**

**

* * *

sBella P.O.V**

I awoke in a dark room with candles in each corner. The back of my head felt wet. I knew instantly that it was blood.

" Bella your finally awake" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up into the face of Aro " No it can't be" I shook my head.

He knelt down and caressed my face " My sweet Bella".

I started to cry " What's going on". He didn't answer me " I am your queen I demand you tell me".

Aro began to laugh " Now Isabella now is not the time for a temper".

I glared " Where am I?".

" Away from the castle for now anyway" Aro answered.

" Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

" Edward was never fit to become king. Anthony would have been a better king" Aro sad.

" What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

Aro smiled " I will become king and you my queen".

I shook my head " Even if Edward was dethroned Emmett would take his place".

" My love Emmett is a strong powerful man but is brain is filled with nothing but air" Aro laughed.

" You can't do this" I hissed.

Aro looked thoughtful for a moment " Think of it this way you would never have to worry about mistresses or being beheaded because I would never hurt you". He leaned down and tried to kiss my lips but I moved away.

" Don't touch me" I yelled.

Aro stood up and sighed "Fine I will leave you here to think".

" How long will you keep me locked up. My children will worry" I cried.

Aro walked to the door " Your children will be fine". With that he left the room leaving me alone in this dark quiet room.

**Edward P.O.V**

I heard the door of my study open and watched curiously as Jasper and Emmett walked in stiffly.

" What is wrong?" I asked.

" When was the last time you saw Bella?" Jasper asked.

" This morning why?" I asked.

" Her ladies have not seen her since she left to the gardens" Jasper replied.

I stood up " Well then where is she?".

" We don't know Edward" Emmett spoke up.

" Then find her" I yelled.

Jasper nodded his head and ran out the door with Emmett. Aro walked in a few moments later.

" Have you seen the queen?" I asked.

" No sir we talked for a few moments this morning but she left in a hurry" Aro answered.

" Where could she be?" I growled.

" Maybe Victoria has her" Aro answered.

I shook my head and walked to the door " I have to find her". Aro grabbed my shoulder.

" I don't think that is a good idea. You should let the lords handle it" Aro said.

I turned to look at him suspiciously " Aro you have been acting weird since Bella and my children returned to court. Is there a reason why?".

Aro smiled " I apologize for my weird behavior I am just worried about the monarchy".

I patted his shoulder " We all are. But right now I need to find Bella". I walked quickly to the door but as I was leaving I heard Aro whisper " Good luck finding her. You will need it". I turned around and looked at him one more time. All he did was smile at me. I shook my head and rushed down the hall. I had no time trying to decipher Aro's mind.


	4. Shatter'd Part 1

_Listen to me wanna tell you what I feel  
I never ever thought I'd be the one to feel  
those feelings that, I never that i'd have  
Cause everything you felt is never coming back  
My heart's alone out there  
I wanna tell you but i'm too damn scared_

_Guess there's no return  
Another lesson learned  
And I'm so so tired  
You use to look at no one else (i'm that girl)  
That you tryin to put back on the shelf  
You never showed me  
You never told me  
Why you, you_

_Shatter'd, Shatter'd, Shatter'd my heart  
Shatter'd, Shatter'd, Shatter'd my heart  
When you broke it, you bought it  
When you broke it, you bought it  
Shatter'd, Shatter'd, Shatter'd my heart  
Shatter'd, Shatter'd, Shatter'd my heart  
When you broke it, you bought it  
When you broke it, you bought it_

**I'm back. I got a chance to cool off and personally I think this is one of my best chapter so far. Enjoy!!! Ph and please start reviewing more I don't want to spend hours trying to write a chapter if no one will read it. I am also looking for someone to Beta my story any takers????**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

" Who are you?" I hissed as an olive toned man leaned down and looked straight at me.

" I am Laurent" He said as he started to stroke my neck " You have a lovely little neck".

I pushed him away " Don't touch me".

Laurent laughed " You are a feisty little one aren't you" He then leaned over and kissed me. I tried to push him away but he pinned my arms to the wall.

" Why are you doing this?" I cried once he stopped kissing me.

His eyes turned cold " You have created nothing but havoc on our country and the lives people".

I glared " Like who? You?. I have never met you before".

Laurent sighed " Isabella you may not know me but I know you and I have heard a lot from Aro. Poor Tanya".

I shook my head " My life hasn't exactly been glamorous either. My husband wanted me to be decapitated."

Laurent shook his head " Exactly my point you should not be alive right now".

" What are you going to do with me? I have been locked in this house for two days" I screamed.

" Shut up little girl" Laurent growled. I closed my mouth as I heard heavy footsteps come closer. Did Edward find? No but Jacob did.

Leah Clearwater rushed over and gave me a huge hug " Your alright dear friend". I was numb and quiet as two gun shots went off. Laurent was no more.

Jacob picked me up and rushed out the house with Leah, and Paul behind us. " Bella everything will be okay".

I shook my head " I want my children and Esme".

Jacob helped put me in the carriage " Sleep Bella". I fell into nothingness as the carriage started my journey home.

**Edward P.O.V**

I was currently pacing when I heard a footsteps enter my chamber. Bella had been gone for days now and people were starting to worry. The footsteps belonged to a female who looked no older then twenty-five, older then Bella but a little younger then me just the way I liked it. She had curly red hair with a fierce look in her eye.

" Who are you?" I asked.

The female smiled " I am Amanda Wilson".

I grinned " What are you doing in my chamber".

Amanda rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to me. She lightly brushed her hand over my chest " Maybe I could help you".

" With what?" My voice was becoming strained.

Amanda leaned up to my ear " With this" and then she kissed me hard. I lost all senses and deepened the kiss. Bella was not here she wouldn't know anything. I quickly untied her dress and pushed her on the bed with me on top of her I undid my pants and took them off with Amanda helping me, finally! everything was off. She rolled me over and started to push into me. I leaned back and enjoyed the view.

**2 hours later......**

We were still kissing on the bed when the door opened. I groaned and looked at my intruder. Elizabeth stood there holding hands with Madison and Matthew.

" That's not mama" Matthew whispered.

" Lizzy you said mommy was in here" Madison whined.

" I thought mama was in here but I was wrong" Elizabeth always the mature one put her hands on her hips and glared at Amanda. She looked exactly like Bella when she did this. " Who are you?" She asked Amanda who was still sitting on top of me. I covered us up with a sheet.

" Elizabeth Marie leave now" I ordered.

Elizabeth turned to me " You said you wouldn't hurt mama anymore. But you still do it papa. Where's mama did you make her leave?"

I didn't want to answer her " ELIZABETH MARIE CULLEN TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER AND LEAVE NOW!" I yelled. She was making me frustrated.

" You didn't answer my question. Are you going to make us leave to?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

" Such disrespectful children. Has the queen not taught them manners. Oh! That's right she has none her self" Amanda smirked and glared at my children in hate.

Before I could say anything Elizabeth ran over and pushed Amanda off the bed, sheet and all " Don't ever talk that way about my mother". I quickly put on my pants and looked over to make sure Amanda was okay then I looked back at my three children. Elizabeth was furious while the twins looked confused and sad, while still had no clue where Bella was.

* * *

**So like it??? Reviews people.**


	5. Shatter'd Part 2

_So listen to me, let me tell you what I mean  
I'm out of time, i'm out of heart, i'm out of me  
I gave up everything I had and now i'm living in the past  
You was so hot, you were so cold  
Why can't you see that I got no where left to go  
_

_Guess there's no return  
Another lesson learned  
And I just wished you knew that you, was that guy  
How you always had the words to say (you're that guy)  
That I thought would never get away  
You never showed me  
You never told me  
Why you, you_

Shatter'd, Shatter'd, Shatter'd my heart  
(Why did you break my heart)  


_So many times I tried to talk  
But you never listened to me  
So many times you said I'm wrong  
But I couldn't see, no oh no  
You broke inside, controlled my mind  
Now that shadows all I see  
But when you went away  
You took a piece of me, with you  
And my heart_

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

Once we made it back to the castle I quickly changed into a midnight blue gown and then hurried to Edward's room. I was surprised at the sight I saw. Matthew and Madison in the doorway.

" Mama" Madison yelled as she ran over to me. I picked her up and walked further into the room. I noticed Edward was sitting on the bed while Elizabeth glared at him.

" Elizabeth honey what's wrong?" I asked. But I didn't need her to answer a women with fiery red curly hair looked up at me. Victoria!

" What the hell are you doing in here" I hissed at her. Victoria started to play with Edward's hair.

" Queen Isabella your back" Victoria smiled bitterly. I heard another set of footsteps and turned around as Aro slowly walked over to me.

" Stay the hell away from my children" I yelled.

Aro looked at me innocently " Is everything okay Bella?".

I furiously walked over and slapped Aro across the face " No I am not okay. You kidnapped and held me captive for two days. Not to mention I was forced upon by your friend Laurent".

Aro shook his "" Honestly Bella you sound crazy right now".

I turned to Victoria " If I ever see you in this room again I will kill you myself".

" Bella enough!" Edward yelled.

" Are you calling me a liar?" I asked him.

Aro took my wrist " Isabella I would suggest you drop this subject or else"

I looked into his eyes " Or else what?".

" Victoria has gained quite a following. They will have no trouble hurting you or the children" He whispered in my ear.

I smirked " But your wrong Aro. I have people on my side as well".

Aro smiled " Are you willing to put your life on the line or there's?".

I stood my ground " I am the queen of england." Aro's face fell as I turned to Edward " Edward Aro kidnapped me".

" Lord Jasper" Edward yelled. Jasper ran into the room followed by guards.

" What is it sir?" Jasper asked.

" Take Aro to the prison tower" Edward ordered.

" Right away Edward" Jasper ruffly took Aro and pushed him out the door.

I looked down at Elizabeth " Darling take your brother and sister back to your room".

" But mama" Elizabeth whined.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead " I am so proud of you Elizabeth Marie but I can take things from here".

" Yes Mama" Elizabeth took Madison and Matthew's hands and then left the room.

I shook my head and turned to Victoria " I suggest you leave".

Victoria walked over and whispered in my ear " This is not over Bella" before leaving Edward and I alone.

I ran a hand through my hair " You make me sick".

Edward walked over to me " Bella I"m glad your safe".

I clenched my fist and started to hit his chest " You always do this. Our children should not have to see you like that".

Edward held my hands but said nothing as I continued " Your are ruinig there lives. Why do you always do this?".

" I don't know" He whispered.

I pushed him away " Do you know what I have been through these past two days?".

" Your okay though right?" Edward asked.

" Am I okay" I laughed through tears " Edward a man forced himself on me!".

" Who? I'll kill them myself" Edward growled.

" No" I shook my head " Jacob who has done more for then you ever have killed him, he saved me not you".

" What do you want me to say?" Edward yelled.

" I'm tired of you Edward!. It's not about what you say but what you do" I yelled. " But you what the saddest part is?".

" What" Edward asked.

" I have more balls then you. I am not afraid to go after what I want. I don't hide behind millions of men.". I ran out of the room as tears poured from my face. Why is he always hurting me?

**Edward P.O.V**

I stared out the window as my father put his hand on my shoulder.

" I hear Bella is back" Carlisle said.

" How did you do it?" I asked abruptly.

" Do what?" Carlisle asked.

" Run a country and still keep the family together?" I asked.

" It wasn't easy Edward. Your young you need to get your priorities together" Carlisle replied.

" After mom died and then Anthony you changed Edward" Carlise sighed.

" I was never supposed to become king. And it shows. Look at me I divorced my first wife and tried to kill my second one".

" But were they mistakes?" Carlisle asked.

" Some were and some were not. I never wanted Tanya I knew that when I met Bella. Her intentions were wrong but I never regretted marrying her" I said softly.

" But you regret trying to have her killed?" Carlise asked.

" Yes I do. My pride was hurt so I felt that I should hurt her as well" I answered.

" Edward you need to be a man. Admit your mistakes and move on. I may not have liked some of your choices. But Isabella is a great queen, mother and wife. She's perfect for you even though sometimes her temper gets in the way". I laughed softly.

" You have both made mistakes but that's what life is about" Carlise said. I closed my eyes.

" I have made such a mess Carlise".

" Well then isn't it time to clean that mess up?" Carlisle asked. I didn't answer him because there was nothing left to say. Was I ready to clean up this mess? I needed to grow that was for sure but could I?.

" England wasn't built in a day" Carlisle whispered as he left the room. But I heard him clearly.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope your liking my story. I am still looking for a Beta reader so if anyone wants to help just give me a PM. Continue with the reviews......**


	6. Open Window

**Thanks to kellinw for helping fix my mistakes and making it a better chapter :D Please for the love of god people start reviewing more!! I feel like I'm only making these chapters for like 5 people seriously I don't want to sound whiny but It's the truth. **  
**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Sighing heavily, I sat down on a chair in my chambers.

"So this is what you have become?" I heard a deep voice say. I looked up into to the eyes of my uncle.

"What are you doing here? I have not seen you since my wedding..." I said.

Uncle William sighed, "I had to go into hiding – our family name has been shunned in disgrace in our village."

I shook my head, ignoring his weak attempt to change the subject, "You did not answer my first question."

"I see motherhood has made you soft, Isabella" he replied, "And that is not a good thing."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him impatiently.

His features grew serious, "Isabella, do not let your brother and father die in vain."

"My brother died because of my foolish actions, and my father died because he could not bear too see his children perish from his plan!" I cried. He was trying to guilt-trip me into doing what he wanted, much like my father had before him. Perhaps it ran in the family.

"Dry those tears now!" He commanded. "Isabella, the Swan family is slowly deteriorating and you will have to fight for your survival."

I wiped my eyes hurriedly and glared at him, "What would you like me to do? Edward has become bored with me – I have almost died twice!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly! The next time, you will not be so lucky!" William screamed back.

"What are you talking about _now_?" I groaned, frustrated at his evasiveness.

Uncle William shook his head, "James! Who else? I have heard Victoria is back to seek her vengeance..."

"She's here in the castle. She slept with my husband." I hissed.

William sighed, "Bella, darling, do not let personal feelings get in the way of your goal."

"Why didn't you and father get rid of her?" I questioned "And what is my goal? This is all my father's goal! My whole life has been my father's plan! Everything that has been good to me has been destroyed because of him!".

William started to pace angrily in front of me, "We couldn't get rid of her – we didn't have enough time to. We thought money would shut her up. Obviously it hasn't helped. And your goal Isabella, is to survive this. Surely that is as important to you as it is to your father and myself!".

"I _am_ surviving, though." I persisted.

"No" He shook his head again, "Things are getting worse. Still. Victoria has followers, who, in a matter of days, will storm this castle and tear it down, limb by limb."

"Why have I heard nothing of this?" I asked, curious. Surely something as serious as this would not have escaped my attention.

William stopped pacing and came and sat by me, taking my hand, his voice becoming gentle once again, "No one in this castle realizes the danger there in yet. That is why I have come to warn you."

"If Edward finds out the truth of James and I he'll try to kill me again" I whispered.

"That is why we cannot let the truth be known." William said softly as he squeezed my hand.

"I am sick of fighting for my life, Uncle. Even the strongest women will have to fall at some point, and I am no different. I am but a mortal..." I said, blinking hard a few times, so that I could prevent the tears that were waiting to flow from having their way. Uncle then kissed my hand and hugged me tight.

**Esme's P.O.V**

I walked quickly into Carlisle's study, where he was working at his desk.

"We have to talk" I stated.

Carlisle looked up at me, over the papers he was currently reading. "What is it dear?" he asked.

I walked up to his desk and told him what had been pestering me for the past few weeks. "Edward is out of control."

Carlisle stopped his work and his shoulders suddenly tensed. "I have talked to Edward about the situation."

"But Carlisle, you don't understand..." I persisted.

"No! Besides, this is none of your business!" Carlisle yelled.

"It is! He is hurting my sister, so therefore he is making it my business!" I screamed back at him, infuriated by his lack of understanding.

"Edward and Isabella will be fine." He said, more to himself than to me.

"Carlisle," I whispered as I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. It immediately loosened, "Your family is scared of Edward. He dismissed Alice from court for sleeping with Jasper, and then forbade them from coming back until he deemed it fit – as if they were mere children. His own brother, Emmett, calls him not by his name but by his title, 'Your Majesty!' That is wrong! Do not try to convince me otherwise!"

Carlisle closed his eyes, "Edward has had a hard life."

"Are you trying to tell me that that is an excuse for his behavior?" I asked.

"No, it isn't..." He agreed.

"We should have a family meeting and prayer. We could bring Father Samuels." I suggested after a moments silence.

"That is a good idea, my dear." He replied, kissing my hand. His mouth opened again, as if he wanted to say something, but instead, it closed and he went back to his work.

I walked out of the room just as quietly as I had entered and I smiled to myself – this would be an interesting meeting...


	7. My So Called Family!

**Before reading I must acknowledge kellinw for helping making this and other chapters great I am glad that I have your help :) Anyway on with the story.....**

* * *

"Look happy." I commanded myself, whispering as I looked into the mirror. The rest of the Cullen family were already seated in the sitting room.

"Are you done yet?" The voice was amused and came from behind me. I turned around and smiled as I saw Emmett.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"There was too much tension in that room." He replied.

I nodded my head, "I guess we should go in now." I was surprised at how confident my voice was.

Emmett took my hand and led me in reluctantly. The glare I received from Edward and Rosalie was one that was less than welcoming – it made me very uncomfortable, and I was trying desperately to ignore it. I decided to sit in a chair away from everybody else.

I questioned Esme and Carlisle, "What are we doing here?"

"I felt that there was a need for a family conference." Carlisle answered.

I scoffed at his ridiculous statement, "_This_ is no family of mine."

"Bella, please..." Esme begged.

"No. I have better things to do than sit here and talk about how dysfunctional this family is!" I screamed back at her. Alice, most likely sensing my distress, leaned over and handed me a glass of wine.

"You'll need it." She said quietly. I took it graciously.

"Now, I realize this is a very stressful time for you Edward, but your behavior lately has been atrocious." Esme stated.

"Who the bloody hell are _you_? My father's whore?" Edward yelled at her. I knew how he didn't like to be ordered, but my unknowing sister did not. I cringed and took another sip of wine. There was nothing I could do about it, anyway.

"If you are calling Esme a whore, then you should call your _wife_ one as well!" Rose hissed.

I scoffed, "Listen, Rosalie. I am the bloody _Queen_ and I will _not_ have someone _below_ me speak to me in that tone."

She stood up and shouted back at me,"Below you?! I am a royal, too!"

I smirked at her, "Please... You're not fooling anybody. Everyone knows that you are jealous of me because I can have children."

For a while, she just stood there, emotionless, before hissing, "_That_ is none of your business."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's the truth. To be honest, it was the only reason Anthony showed no interest in you. You could have been Queen, but instead he married Tanya."

She came closer to me, before screeching, "Shut up! You're just a pathetic little girl!"

I laughed at her, "Aww... Did I hit a nerve?"

Rosalie walked over to me and tried to slap me, but Alice stood in front of her, effectively protecting me and stopping her, "Rose," she cautioned, "If you hit her, then you will be sentenced to death."

Both Rosalie and Alice stepped back and away from each other. Rose took Emmett's hand. Carlisle shook his head as Father Samuels quickly left the room. Suddenly, realizing what had just happened, I became very embarrassed.

Looking over at Esme, I said, "I think I will take my leave now."

She sighed but said nothing as I walked steadily towards the doors and out of the so-called companionship of my so-called family.

**Mary's P.O.V**

I looked up at a portrait of my mother. I smiled. Soon she would be avenged.

"Mary, darling..." Victoria greeted. Over the past few years she had taken care of me in secret.

"I miss her so much." I whispered, turning my gaze towards my hands, which were rested on my lap.

She put one finger under my chin to lift my face up and kissed my cheek. "Dear child, soon Isabella will no longer be able to trouble anyone."

"Why do you hate her so much?" I queried.

"She took someone from me." She said simply. I let my face drop again, since she was no longer holding it, but when I looked up again, she was gone. After a while, I heard another pair of footsteps, but they were more frantic.

"Mary! It's _nice_ to see you." I glared at my stepmother, the owner of the sarcastic tone. As always, she looked perfect, even by royal standards.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She sighed, disappointment leaking into her voice, "Honestly Mary – I had thought that you were smart."

"What are you trying to say?" I yelled at her.

She shook her head. "If you try to hurt my children, then I will be the one watching you burn. You, along with your _friend_, Victoria."

I gulped, worried, "My father would never allow it." Suddenly, I wasn't so sure of my words.

Isabella merely laughed, "You are worth nothing to him, and therefore you are no concern of his."

"Leave this castle now!" I hissed.

She started to walk out the room, but paused when she was a few steps away from the door. She turned around and said, "Victoria does not care about you. File that away somewhere and never forget it." I closed my eyes and cried in pity for my mother and myself. I prayed that God would be able to forgive me for my future actions

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I expect more reviews people!!!I may just stop writing all together.**

**Important Notice:** **My story Damaged will now be taken over by Kaitlyn Cullen** **I do not have the time to write more then two stories which are Secret Society and Queen of Heart and King of Diamonds so if anyone is interested in taking over Just A Dream please send me a message. I hope I have not disappointed anyone :(  
**


	8. Trying To Find The Right Words

**Again obviously thanks go out to kellinw** **for continuing to make this story better........**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Once I got back to the castle, I noticed that Edward was standing by the fireplace, a determined look dominating his features.

"Edward, darling, what is wrong?" I questioned. As soon as I had spoken his name, he had turned his head to look at me.

"Bella," He sighed "I was trying to find the right words, but that didn't really work out."

I looked at him questionably. After a while of wondering what he could possibly be talking about, I gave up and said simply, "I'm confused". Edward walked his way over to me, took my hands and led me to his grand piano.

"So... I thought a song would be better." He whispered, as he started to play keys on the instrument, each note creating a complex melody that seemed to waft through the air. After a few seconds, I heard his velvet voice start to sing. I was surprised. This was the first time he had sung for me.

_When the visions around you, _

_Bring tears to your eyes ._

_And all that surround you, _

_Are secrets and lies ._

_I'll be your strength, _

_I'll give you hope,_

 _Keeping your faith when it's gone _

_The one you should call, _

_Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take ,_

_You in my arms._

 _And hold you right where you belong _

_Till the day my life is through ,_

_This I promise you ._

_This I promise you._

_I've loved you forever, _

_In lifetimes before ._

_And I promise you never... _

_Will you hurt anymore ._

_I give you my word ._

_I give you my heart._

 _This is a battle we've won ._

_And with this vow, _

_Forever has now begun..._ 

_Just close your eyes,_

_Each loving day._

 _I know this feeling won't go away, no._

_Till the day my life is through ,_

_This I promise you._

_This I promise you._

_Over and over I fall,_

_When I hear you call ._

_Without you in my life, _

_Baby , I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take,_

_You in my arms ._

_And hold you right where you belong._

_Till the day my life is through ,_

_This I promise you, baby._

_Just close your eyes,_

 _Each loving day._

_I know this feeling won't go away, no._

 _Every word I say is true ,_

_This I promise you._

_Every word I say is true ,_

_This I promise you ._

_Ooh, I promise you..._

I felt warm tears trickling down my cheeks as the song came to an end.

"Bella, love." He turned to me, "I took Esme's words to heart. My behavior has been most unacceptable lately and I realize that I have made mistakes that are ten times as great as yours, and an infinite times more costly."

I turned away from him, not willing to accept what he was saying. "Edward, we've been through this already. Time after time, you continue to hurt me."

He took my hands in his, "I'm not asking you to forgive me – you shouldn't have to and I don't want to force you – but I need to say I love you, and that I am truly sorry for my actions. Please, _please_ tell me you love me too...? Still."

I shifted my body so that I was able to stare deep into his green eyes, easily becoming lost in them. "You've never been so romantic before."

Edward smirked. "Didn't you think I had it in me?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Maybe. But still, Edward, I don't see how this can change anything. Promises are promises, but promises are still words, and words can easily be made meaningless..."

After looking thoughtful for a moment, he did something I had not expected at all. He grabbed my waist and kissed me passionately, just like the first time we met. Suddenly, I forgot everything and I leaned in and deepened the kiss, wishing in vain that this would never end.

**Aro's P.O.V**

"I guess they will be busy for a while..."

I laughed to myself quietly, as I walked away from the room where the royal couple were now lusting at one another and past Elizabeth's room.

"Lizzie," I whispered, waking her from her slumber.

Her green eyes were startled. " Uncle _Aro_?" She asked, incredulous.

Smiling at her innocence and naiveté, I said gently, "Elizabeth, I need you to come with me."

She sat up obediently and asked, "Why?"

"Don't ask questions." I snapped, my kind façade completely forgotten as I put a black cloak over her shoulders and took her hand.

"But... What about mama?" She questioned.

I smirked, "Your mother will be joining us very, _very_ soon." She said nothing else as I held her close to me, and walked down the secret passage that led to the forest where Victoria would be waiting.

* * *

**I was tired of Bella and Edward not being together but now they have another problem on there hand how sad :( Anyway I expect reviews lovely readers.....**


	9. I Will Be

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go  
_

_thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly_

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

**_obviously before you start to read let's thank _kellinw for making this chapter better and more readable......**

**(Back At The Castle)**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Your Majesties,"

I heard an annoyingly loud voice wake me from my slumber. Hoping that they would leave me alone, I kept my eyes closed.

"Edward! Isabella! We have an emergency!" This time I heard was Jasper, and it seemed like he was very panicked. I opened my eyes in alert and turned to Lord Newton and Jasper.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Princess Elizabeth is gone," Jasper whispered.

"Where is she?" I asked, as calmly as I could.

"She is not in her room…" Lord Newton answered.

"Aro!" I hissed before turning to Lady Angela, who then draped a robe over my naked body.

"But he is in the tower! I put him there myself!" Jasper persisted. I shook my head – there was no time to explain. Lady Angela took my hand and helped me from the bed.

"I have to go see someone," I said to Edward.

"Who is that someone?" He asked.

"Someone who has helped me numerous times before." I answered coolly, trying my best not to give anything away. Without a second glance, I hurried out of Edward's bedchamber and into my own. On arrival, Lady Lauren and Angela dressed me in proper clothing with haste.

"Are we going with you, Madam?" Lauren asked.

I shook my head, "No. Stay here and make sure the twins are safe. Don't let them out and don't let anyone in. Nobody is to harm them."

"We will guard them with our lives, Madam." Lady Sara said solemnly from the corner.

Turning to Angela, I smiled gently. "Angela, I want you to tell my children that I love them dearly"

She looked confused, so I continued, "I have a bad feeling about this, my Ladies, and I know something will happen when I find Victoria."

"Don't look for trouble Isabella…" Angela whispered. I kissed her cheek and put on my cloak before running out of the room, nearly hitting Jacob in my hurried state.

"I got here as soon as I heard the news." He said, handing me a sword.

I looked at him curiously, wondering how he knew I would be fighting. But I dismissed the thought, replacing my curiosity with quick words. "We have to hurry"

Then Jacob took my free hand and we left the castle.

**Aro's P.O.V**

I dragged Elizabeth to Victoria with a gleeful expression on my face, "Where will we be taking them?"

Victoria shook her head. "I know Bella will find us"

"So you want to wait here?" I asked.

She ignored me and kneeled down in front of the girl and cooed, "Aren't you just a slut in the making…"

Elizabeth turned to me with a glare, "I want to go home."

Shaking my head, I said, "You will not go anywhere." I watched as hoards of men and women joined us, ready to fight. We all quieted down as footsteps approached us. From behind the trees, Isabella stood with Jacob Black and two hundred people.

"I see you made it." Victoria laughed.

Bella glared at Victoria, "Give me my daughter back."

Shaking her head, Victoria replied, "You'll have to fight for her."

Isabella merely pulled a long, dangerous sword out from her cloak and smirked. "Then a fight is what you'll get."

* * *

**A bit short I know.....anyway this story I fear will be coming to an end soon :( So enjoy and don't forget to review**


	10. Halo

_I can make love feel just like heaven (oh)_  
_I can be a little devil in bed and (oh)  
Even clean and cook your breakfast  
But I'm not perfect, I  
I can take off when need your time (oh)  
I can cheer lead you for on the sideline (oh)  
Whisper in your ear so divine  
But I'm not perfect, I  
Hope you can forgive me baby  
For all the mistakes I've made (ah)  
Be patient with me, babe  
I'm just tryin' to make my way (oh)  
I'm not a superhero  
Sorry i couldn't save the day (ah)  
Believe me when I say_

_That I'm sorry i couldn't wear your  
Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo  
Sorry i couldn't be your  
Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel  
I'm sorry i couldn't wear your  
Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo  
Sorry i didn't stroke your  
Ego, Ego, Ego, Oh No  
I was with him but I guess i wasn't able  
I'm sorry i couldn't wear your halo  
Halo, Halo_

_I know how to put your mind at ease and(oh)  
I can dress you for all four seasons (oh)  
Surprise you for no reason  
But I'm not perfect, no  
I'm on my knees and pray for our love (oh)  
Promise not to let anything come between us (oh)  
Could you let us fall a part all because  
I'm not perfect, I  
Hope you can forgive me baby  
For all the mistakes I've made (ah)  
Be patient with me, baby  
I'm just tryin' to make my way (oh)  
I'm not a superhero  
Sorry i couldn't save the day (ah)  
Believe me when I say_

_That I'm sorry i couldn't wear your  
Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo  
Sorry i couldn't be your  
Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel  
I'm sorry i couldn't wear your  
Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo  
Sorry i didn't stroke your  
Ego, Ego, Ego, Oh No  
I was with him but I guess i wasn't able  
I'm sorry i couldn't wear your halo  
Halo, Halo_

_Now it's like you never knew my heart  
I swear sometimes you are  
So hard on me cause I'm not everything  
That you want me to be  
I'm so sorry  
I didn't want you to see me this way  
I'm so sorry  
I didn't mean to fall from grace  
I didn't mean to fall from grace_

**_

* * *

_**

Bella's P.O.V.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. I had no reason to fear death when my life was perfect. Here I was now, staring into Victoria's dark eyes. I felt truly close to death. We both knew that only one of us would survive. The other would be joining the ranks of the dead. Surely, this was a good way to die – in place of someone else, someone I loved: Elizabeth. But not only her. Edward and the twins, too. I used to regret the way my life turned out. If I had never met James, then Victoria wouldn't be here threatening one of the only good decisions in life. Although, if I had never moved to the castle and fell in love with Edward, then I wouldn't have had Elizabeth. When life offers us a dream so far beyond expectations, it isn't reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

Victoria smiled and very suddenly lunged at me, too fast for me to fight back. I fell to the floor with a scream. She fell to the ground with me, desperately trying to hurt me in any way. I clutched my sword tighter and pushed her off of me.

"A mate for a mate." She whispered as our swords clashed together. I had never really used a sword before. My brother and uncle usually did the dirty work, but they were not here. Uncle had been terribly injured at the hands of Victoria earlier.

"I hate you." I spat at her in anger as her sword pierced my side. It was beginning to get hard to talk.

"Poor Isabella." She taunted, mocking me as she drove the sword deeper into my side.

"I told you not to hurt her!" Aro screamed. I stood up on two legs and clutched my wound in pain.

"Aro, I will never love you!" I vowed.

"So be it." He smirked, as he grabbed Victoria's sword and drove it through my chest. I fell to the floor, hands clawing at my own chest, unintentionally over-dramatic.

"No! Mama!" Elizabeth cried. I felt the warm arms of Jacob around me, keeping me warm.

"Bella! Don't you die on me!" He cried. But I could barely hear him. I knew that sooner or later all my sins would catch up to me. I was ready to leave this world. As sad as it sounded, my life was filled with despair. You see, death is peaceful – easy. I was glad I had an easy way out of it all. Moment by moment, I slowly felt my life slipping away from me. It was as if I was grasping for the loose pieces of fiber that were now my life. Once a good, strong rope – now tarnished and broken. There was no way I could hold on any more. Briefly, I thought about the irony of death. It was painful, and hard. Drifting was much more difficult than I thought it would be.

Yes, death was hard. But life was harder.

**Edward's P.O.V**

No. I shook my head. This wasn't real.

"Why is it so quiet?" Emmett asked, as we walked slowly into the forest. We reached a circle of men and women who looked to be grieving. I heard a little girl crying.

"Elizabeth...?" I questioned.

"Papa!" She called, running to me. I looked around and saw nothing but unidentifiable bodies. As we slowly entered the circle, my heart plummeted. Bella was lying still and peaceful in Jacob's arms. He was crying uncontrollably.

"Take Elizabeth back to the castle." I whispered to him urgently.

"Edward..." Jasper tried to protest.

"I said take my daughter back to the castle!" I screamed, as I choked on the tears that were now steadily rolling down my cheeks.

"Papa! Mama won't wake up!" My eldest child cried. I gently pushed her away from me, towards Emmett. "No! No! I WANT TO STAY WITH MAMA!" She yelled. Emmett swiftly picked her up and left with Jasper.

"What happened?" I whispered brokenly.

"Victoria and Aro!" Jacob cried.

"Can I take her?" I asked quietly. He stood up and gently lay her in my arms. She was so limp and cold.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly into her hair. I looked at my soldiers with a fierce look.

"Where are Aro and Victoria?" I yelled.

"They are both securely locked in a tower." Lord Newton replied.

I rocked Bella back and forth in my arms. "I want them slowly tortured. A quick death is too easy for them." We all walked back to the castle where millions of people stood holding candles and crying freely. They bowed respectfully as I stood before them with Isabella in my arms.

"My fellow people, I stand here in front of you with our fallen Queen. I feel ashamed for not protecting her better. I have not been the best King and I have been a worse husband to Isabella. But, I promise you the two people responsible for this tragic crime will be punished and sentenced to slow torture and a painful death far beyond your comprehension." I choked back more tears and stepped into the crowd, letting the people kiss Bella's forehead before walking into the castle.

_

* * *

_

**_This was so hard to write I was literally in tears!! Review and let me no what you think._**


	11. Home

**This Is The Last Chapter but I will post the alternative chapter as well. This is it just yesterday I was writing King Edward and now the sequel has come to a close. I want to thank kellinw one last time I hope we will get to work together again in the future. On a happy note I am working on another crossover called The Crow so look for that in the future....**_

* * *

_

_I'm staring out into the night,_

 _And trying to hide the pain ._

_I'm going to the place where love _

_and feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain,_

 _I'm going home to the place where I belong._

_**( 4 years later)**_

**Edward's P.O.V**

I sat here on my deathbed and let my mind wander. Bella's funeral had come and gone so soon that I could barely noticed the difference. Life at the castle had gone back to normal, though at the back of their minds, I knew people could not forget their fallen Queen. I remarried a year after Bella died, to Lady Angela. Our son was born Oliver Pierce Cullen, and his mother became ill after his birth and died a few days later.

However, my life was still coming to an end, whether that was a good or bad thing – I didn't know.

I was now married to my sixth wife, Claire. The other two, Jessica and Lauren, hadn't lasted long. Maybe just a few short months. They were lovely women, and to me, fairly good Queens.

"Father," I heard Elizabeth whisper.

"Yes, Elizabeth." I replied hoarsely.

"Do you need some more water?" She asked.

I shook my head and kissed her cheek. "Why don't we visit your mother?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really Papa?" Slowly, I got up, ignoring my aching muscles.

"Come now, Daughter," I said softly. Elizabeth took my hand and walked silently out to the garden where Bella lay in her peaceful sleep. I was surprised to see Claire holding Oliver in her lap while Madison and Matthew talked aimlessly about the weather or their school studies with Bella's gravestone. I never had the heart to tell them that their mother would never answer them.

"Papa!" Matthew yelled excitedly from the gravestone. I couldn't help but think back to one of the worst nights of my life

"**So you can't help her?" I asked Carlisle.**

"**She isn't breathing Edward!" He hissed back in annoyance.**

**I shook my head, "Please! Anything!" My father didn't answer me. I knew there was no hope. I looked around the room to see all the faces. Esme held Elizabeth and both of them were crying uncontrollably. Emmett and Jasper sat with Carlisle, both stone-faced. Bella's death meant the end of a Golden Age for England it would take time for us all to heal.**

"Dad!" I heard my daughter's voice, and stopped daydreaming.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" I asked.

Madison smiled, "I saw mama in my dream last night." I felt my eyebrows scrunch in...pain? I didn't know. I started to cough and felt my chest hurting.

"You should go back to your bed chambers." Claire whispered.

I sighed, "You are very right." I kissed each of my children's heads and then walked back to my chamber. I was feeling very tired and as soon as my head lay on the pillow, I was falling into a deep sleep.

Suddenly there was a white light.

"Ahhh... I knew this day would come soon..." A soft voice said. It could only belong to one person.

"Bella...?" I turned around and there she stood, all in white.

She put her hand on my cheek and smiled, "How are my children?"

"They miss you...I miss you." I whispered brokenly.

Bella smiled sadly, "Are you ready?"

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"Where all the lost souls go," She explained.

"I'm going to hell aren't I?"

Shaking her head, she replied. "You have repented and God has forgiven you."

"But do _you_ forgive me?" I questioned.

She merely laughed, "I thought we did all the forgiving years ago."

I took her hand. "I have missed you so much."

Bella blushed lightly, "Still the charmer, I see."

Leaning down, I kissed her softly, but then pulled away. "I love you."

"As I love you..."

And together, hand in hand, we walked into the bright white light. I didn't know where this road led me, but I was with my beloved and where I belonged.

_This_ was home.

* * *

**There you go an end to one chapter but an opening to another...I hope I will get lots of reviews because this story was such a part of me it's scary.**


	12. Leave The light On

_**Alternative Chapter for those who were not to happy with the original**

* * *

_

_Never really said too much ,_

_Afraid it wouldn't be enough ._

_Just try to keep my spirits up ,_

_When there's no point in grieving._

_Doesn't matter anyway ,_

_Words can never make me stay ._

_Words will never take my place ,_

_When you know I'm leaving._

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone ,_

_Something I rely on to get home ._

_One I can feel at night, naked light,_

 _A fire to keep me warm._

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone ,_

_Even in the daylight, shine on ._

_And when it's late at night you can look inside ,_

_You won't feel so alone._

_You know we've been down that road ,_

_What seems a thousand times before ._

_My back to a closing door,_

 _And my eyes to the seasons._

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was on the edge of death, and yet, I couldn't cross over. Something wouldn't let me. I heard Edward's voice whisper for me to hold on, and to fight.

But did I want to? Who knew.

I saw my brother and father step out of the blinding white light.

"_Hello, Isabella." Father smiled._

"_Papa!" I cried. I ran over and hugged him._

_My brother spoke this time,_ "_Bella, do you really think it's time?"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Don't take the easy way out, my sweet daughter." Father said as he kissed my hair._

_Crying into his shoulder, I pleaded,_ "_I_ _want to be with you..." _

_George took my hand. "I think it's time England had it's Queen back." _

_I shook my head and held on tighter._

"_No!" _

_I yelled. _

_They frowned._

"_Bella, you have a lot to think about."_

"_Will you stay here until I am done thinking?" I asked._

"_We won't be far away..." _

_They smiled sadly and then disappeared into oblivion._

**Edward's P.O.V**

I heard shallow breathing and looked down. Bella was gasping for breath "Papa!" she yelled.

"Carlisle!"

He ran over to me.

"She's breathing!" I whispered. Gently, I set her down on the floor.

"Bella, wake up!"

"Edward, just because she is breathing doesn't mean she will survive..." He said.

"You have to fight, Bella!" I said, my voice now determined.

My father replied, "If she doesn't wake up in three days then she truly is dead."

"But that is witchcraft!"

"Edward! Now is not the time to say what is and what isn't!" Emmett yelled.

Carlisle looked at me, "This is our only hope."

I closed my eyes. "Fine." This was our only option right now.

_**Three days later....**_

Bella still hadn't woken up and her breathing had faltered. Hope was fast disappearing. Elizabeth hardly ever left her side. The monarchy was in need of a leader. But I would not fulfill my duties as King until I knew Bella was okay.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"_Daughter, it is time to choose." Father said as he placed a hand on my shoulder._

_Crying, I said "Why can't you come back with me? Mother needs you!"_

_He hugged me, "I chose this, Bella...And you have a choice now. They are waiting for you."_

_I looked over at George. "You can't come either?"_

_He took my hand, "Sister, I don't regret death. It is so peaceful up here. Although I do regret not meeting my nieces and nephew..." His voice was becoming sad at the end._

"_If I had never agreed to seduce the King, then we would still be a family... A poor family, but none the less a family."_

_My brother laughed. "That may be true, but you were meant to follow this path."_

"_I think I want to go home..." I whispered._

_Father kissed my cheek, "We will see each other again, Sweetheart."_

_I hugged them both as tightly as I could. As if I would never see them again. "Tell your mother and sister that we love and miss them."_

_They pulled away from me. "We are always with you. Remember that, Isabella." With one last kiss goodbye, they disappeared again while I started to run from the light back into reality..._

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Elizabeth's face staring at me expectantly. She hugged my neck. "I knew you wouldn't leave us!"

I smiled softly. "I missed you, Lizzie"

"BELLA, YOU'RE AWAKE!" My mother and sister yelled simultaneously.

"George and Father say hello," I whispered. The looked taken aback.

"You saw them?" Esme asked.

Laughing softly, I replied, "They helped me choose." Through the crowd of people, I noticed Edward stand there, excitement evident in your eyes.

"Are you okay, Love?" Edward asked as he pushed his way through the crowd. Was I okay? Physically I felt fine. Light, like I had been sleeping on a cloud, but mentally, I was exhausted.

"I think so." I said shakily. Sitting up carefully, I looked around the room at the people I cared most about. One thing I had learned was to never take life, or the people you loved, for granted.

"Mama! Mama" Small squeaks were coming from my youngest children.

"Did you miss me?" I said, laughing again as they jumped into my lap.

"Yes we did! Are you staying?" Matthew asked with a serious look on his face.

"Off course I am, Sweetheart." I kissed his cheek.

This was it.

My happily ever after, even though my life was _far_ from a fairy tale.


	13. Saying Goodbye

**I just wanted to let everyone who has read my stories that I will not be updating them anytime soon….So yeah it's finally official. I love writing but it's just soooo time consuming and I'm a teenager so I need to have a life….Not to mention school will start soon and I need to focus on that and not stories. I will continue to read twilight fan fictions but I can't write anymore. I'm on the computer writing way to much when I should be out hanging with my friends and family or doing homework. I hope everyone understands. And I am so happy with everyone who has reviewed my stories and loved them. You guys believed in my stories when I didn't so thanks and bye…Omg I'm starting to cry I have to go.**

**P.S I'm not sure what to do with my stories...I don't want them to be put and collect dust so if anyone want's to continue them I would be very happy...Just PM**


End file.
